storczykifandomcom-20200213-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Amoniak
Powitanie Witaj w Polskiej Encyklopedii Wiedzy o Storczykach! Jesteśmy społecznością, która dzieli się storczykową wiedzą i spisuje ją w tej encyklopedii. Jeżeli masz jakieś pytanie lub problem, możesz skorzystać z tej strony dyskusji bądź ze stron pomocy przewodnika. Jeżeli chcesz wiedzieć, co aktualnie robimy, a także pomóc nam w rozwoju encyklopedii, zobacz ostatnie zmiany. Możesz zacząć przeglądać Storczyki Wiki od głównej kategorii. Jeśli masz pomysł na nowe artykuły, nie krępuj się je utworzyć. --Volcowitch 13:41, wrz 17, 2009 (UTC) Dodawanie hybryd Chodzi o dodawanie hybryd w tabelach: Dokładne informacje jak to robić w tym wątku napisałem na pewnym forum http://www.forumogrodnicze.info/viewtopic.php?t=27068 Bardzo byś mi pomógł w stworzeniu czegoś niepowtarzalnego w internecie. Tutaj gatunki botaniczne: http://pl.storczyki.wikia.com/wiki/Kategoria:Phalaenopsis_botaniczny Trzeba je uzupełnić o hybrydy. Hybrydy Cd Sprawa wygladą następująco i jest banalnie prosta: Hybryda pierwszorzędowa to taka której rodzicami są dwa gatunki botaniczne Phalaenopsis. Czyli oboje muszą mieć nazwę Phalaenopsis i wtedy hybryda również będzie Phalaenopsis. A wszystkich możliwych rodziców hybryd pierwszorzędowych znajdziesz tutaj są to gatunki botaniczne: http://pl.storczyki.wikia.com/wiki/Kategoria:Phalaenopsis_botaniczny Oraz dodatkowa informacja: Gatunki botaniczne Phalaenopsis mają swoją nazwę pisaną małą literą, a hybrydy wielką. Hybryda pozostałą jest więc wszystko to co nie jest hybrydą pierwszorzędową, a hybrydą pierwszorzędową jest hybryda której oboje rodziców to gatunki botaniczne. Teraz kolejna informacja: W polach rodziców hybryd pozostałych należy podawać rodzaj storczyka w skrócie czyli nie Phalaenopsis lecz Phal., nie Doritaenopsis tylko Dtps. Wykaz skrótów nazw znajdziesz tutaj: http://www.orchidarium.pl/uprawa/nazwy.htm (bardzo fajna tabelka) ---- Pod sam koniec pracy dobrze pisać w takiej formie rodzaj storczyka nazwa storczyka Skrót rodzaju rodzica;nazwa Skrót rodzaju rodzica;nazwa Kto zarejestrował Rok rodzaj storczyka nazwa storczyka Skrót rodzaju rodzica;nazwa Skrót rodzaju rodzica;nazwa Kto zarejestrował Rok rodzaj storczyka nazwa storczyka Skrót rodzaju rodzica;nazwa Skrót rodzaju rodzica;nazwa Kto zarejestrował Rok rodzaj storczyka nazwa storczyka Skrót rodzaju rodzica;nazwa Skrót rodzaju rodzica;nazwa Kto zarejestrował Rok Potem to wrzucić do excel'a ctrl+l i na pustym arkuszu ctrl+v i zaznaczyć wszystkie wiersze i ułożyć je alfabetycznie automatycznie, oszczędza to pracę Potem znów skopiować do edytora w encyklopedii uzupełnić znakami syntax wiki i gotowe, oczywiście uwzględniając podział na hybrydy pierwszorzędowe i pozostałe. ---- Tworząc takie coś: rodzaj storczyka nazwa storczyka Skrót rodzaju rodzica;nazwa Skrót rodzaju rodzica;nazwa Kto zarejestrował Rok rodzaj storczyka nazwa storczyka Skrót rodzaju rodzica;nazwa Skrót rodzaju rodzica;nazwa Kto zarejestrował Rok rodzaj storczyka nazwa storczyka Skrót rodzaju rodzica;nazwa Skrót rodzaju rodzica;nazwa Kto zarejestrował Rok rodzaj storczyka nazwa storczyka Skrót rodzaju rodzica;nazwa Skrót rodzaju rodzica;nazwa Kto zarejestrował Rok przed hybrydą pierwszorzędową można postawić literkę albo cokolwiek co to wyróżni np. rodzaj storczyka nazwa storczyka Skrót rodzaju rodzica;nazwa Skrót rodzaju rodzica;nazwa Kto zarejestrował Rok ZZZ rodzaj storczyka nazwa storczyka Skrót rodzaju rodzica;nazwa Skrót rodzaju rodzica;nazwa Kto zarejestrował Rok ZZZ rodzaj storczyka nazwa storczyka Skrót rodzaju rodzica;nazwa Skrót rodzaju rodzica;nazwa Kto zarejestrował Rok rodzaj storczyka nazwa storczyka Skrót rodzaju rodzica;nazwa Skrót rodzaju rodzica;nazwa Kto zarejestrował Rok rodzaj storczyka nazwa storczyka Skrót rodzaju rodzica;nazwa Skrót rodzaju rodzica;nazwa Kto zarejestrował Rok rodzaj storczyka nazwa storczyka Skrót rodzaju rodzica;nazwa Skrót rodzaju rodzica;nazwa Kto zarejestrował Rok ZZZ rodzaj storczyka nazwa storczyka Skrót rodzaju rodzica;nazwa Skrót rodzaju rodzica;nazwa Kto zarejestrował Rok rodzaj storczyka nazwa storczyka Skrót rodzaju rodzica;nazwa Skrót rodzaju rodzica;nazwa Kto zarejestrował Rok Gdy takie coś się posegreguje alfabetycznie w excelu to automatycznie w jednym miejscu będą hybrydy pierwszorzedowe i łątwo będzie można je oddzielić od reszty:) Jakby coś nadal było niejasne jestem gotowy wyjaśnić. Biurokrata Dla podkreślenia funkcji biurokrata. A kto wie, może z czasem, przy dobrze wykonanej pracy (bo wiem już, że masz chęci, ale trzeba zobaczyć jeszcze regularne efekty pracy i by nie zawierały one błędów) administrator.--Volcowitch 18:26, wrz 28, 2009 (UTC) Odpowiedź jak pisać Hybrydy pierwszorzędowe Lecz nazwa M. de Almeida to synonim dla Artemis: http://www.rhs.org.uk/plants/registerpages/orchiddetails.asp?ID=30326 Porównaj oba .Zauważysz linijkę: "Synonym Flag This is a synonym" oraz "Synonym Flag This is not a synonym" "Synonym Flag This is not a synonym" Tylko hybrydy z takim oznaczeniem wypisuj. Inne są nieważne. Hybrydy pozostałe W hybrydach pierwszorzędowych nie podajesz skrótów rodzajów storczyków (czyli Phal. lub inne). W hybrydach pozostałych piszesz skróty. I nie rób bykow w skrótach tak jak pisałeś w mojej dyskusji Phal. a nie Phen. Nie możesz robić takich byków Hybrydy Jak idą prace? 4 dni minęły i co z efektami? Rozumiem, że jutro już zobaczę jak Ci poszło i powiesz co robisz dalej i na kiedy?Volcowitch 22:27, paź 1, 2009 (UTC) Rozumiem doskonale. Chciałem wiedzieć jak Ci idzie i skontrolować postępy.Akurat ten gatunek ma najwięcej hybryd. Rozumiem, że pilnujesz by nie zrobić ani jednej literówki i błedu w dacie, nazwisku, czy też nazwie hybrydy? Czekam więc do niedzieli na obejrzenie twojej pracy. Teraz już powinno być tylko z górki. Jeśli masz jakiś pomysł na rozwiązania techniczne w encyklopedii lub tez inne rozwiązania lub pomysły to proszę nie krepuj się i mów co po głowie Ci chodzić może.--Volcowitch 18:27, paź 2, 2009 (UTC) Re:Hybrydy Jak zobaczyłem wyniki hybryd po wpisaniu rodzica, to mi szczena opadła i w świat zwątpiłem. Amoniak 18:12, paź 2, 2009 (UTC) Ale mam nadzieję, że wpisałeś najpierw jako jeden a potem jako drugi rodzic i spisujesz obu. Tak? Na razie nic nie widzę, więc nie ma nic wykonanego, a mówiłeś, że na dziś. Oj oj na razie cienko widzę to twoja słowność i zaangażowanie. Ale mam nadzieję, że to tylko złe dobrego początki.--Volcowitch 22:20, paź 4, 2009 (UTC) Świetna robota. Oby tak dalej. Tylko w terminie, który sam sobie narzucisz. Powodzenia i wytrwałości. Może, kto wie znajdzie się ktoś kolejny do pomocy. Jak idzie praca? Bo już 2 tygodnie bez efektów.--Volcowitch 12:49, paź 15, 2009 (UTC) W takim razie życzę dużo zapału, energii i sił do pracy no i oczywiście czekam na efekty tych 600 wierszy w tabeli :) Pytałem się Ciebie jak idą postępy bo nie było kontaktu od Ciebie i myślałem, że coś mogło się stać po prostu. --Volcowitch 21:41, paź 15, 2009 (UTC) Czy coś się stało, że nie wykonujesz powierzonego zadania dalej? Dużo czasu minęło, a obiecana paca stoi w miejscu. --Volcowitch 23:03, lis 9, 2009 (UTC)